Lost and Found
by Nina.4444
Summary: Special Agent Kensi Blye has lost a lot in her lifetime. So what happens when she finds a lot more than she ever knew existed? Will she lose that too? And what else does she find along the way? I think a couple of chapters were accidentally deleted so I've put them back up, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 1**

**Special Agent Kensi Blye has lost a lot in her lifetime. So what happens when she finds a lot more than she ever knew existed? Will she lose that too? And what else does she find along the way?**

The first time she saw her was when she was leaving home. Kensi threw her bag into the passenger seat of the car but froze as she felt eyes on her. Someone was watching her. Kensi quickly got in her car before discreetly using her mirrors to scan the area and quickly caught sight of a girl across the road standing at the post box. Her brown hair was scraggly, hanging messily over her shoulders and she glanced towards Kensi several times while she fumbled with the large bag she was standing in front of.

Kensi pulled out of the driveway without another thought heading to work slightly confused. The girl had looked familiar but Kensi shook her head knowing she didn't know any teenage girls. The thought was pushed from her mind as her phone rang and she assured Callen that she was on her way in.

The second time she saw her was at a crime scene. The news of the murder of a highly, respected marine was splattered over the news and there were crowds of people milling around the victim's house when they arrived. But somehow as Kensi ducked under the tape Sam held up for her a shiver ran up her spine and she turned, scanning the crowd. When she found the girls retreating form she frowned in confusion. The junior agent jogged back down the steps towards the girl who turned and ran away before jumping into a cab. Kensi simply frowned before turning back to the guys who were watching her curiously,

"Kens?" she looked up at her partner who was watching her curiously,

"You good?" he asked his eyes scanning the crowd over her shoulder looking for what had gained her attention,

"Yeah" She said nodding before walking into the house.

The third time Kensi saw the girl double confirmed that it wasn't a coincidence. Kensi knew someone was following her car. In actual fact it was a blue car that had been tailing her car for a while. Before she knew what was happening Dom's face flashed through her mind and she knew she couldn't risk it. She sighed and picked up her phone,

"Kens?"

"Hey Eric, listen I'm on the freeway there's a car behind me it's been tailing me for a good few blocks now" she said and she heard both Callen and Deeks' voice in the background,

"One second Kens" the technician said and she could hear his fingers flying across the keyboard,

"Kens you got any idea who it would be?" Callen asked and Kensi couldn't help but think of the girl she had seen,

"There's a girl guys. I saw her outside my house a couple days ago and she was at the crime scene yesterday" she said knowing the tongue lashing she would get for not telling them earlier,

"Kensi why didn't you tell us!" her partners voice all but yelled concern and annoyance laced in the words,

"Didn't think it was that big a deal Deeks she's got to be what fifteen maybe sixteen"

"The cars registered to a Thomas Leare, no record, nothing that looks significant" Eric interrupted before Deeks' could reply,

"Kens head to the coffee shop around the corner from here alright. Once you get there go inside we'll be there for back up." Callen said,

"Alright" she said and flipped on her indicator to make the next left. Peering in the rear view mirror she could still easily see the blue car. This person was obviously not trained to tail. It took her another fifteen minutes to get to their local coffee shop and Kensi almost wanted to slow down to make sure she didn't lose her tail. She wanted to know who it was. Driving into the car park she could see Sam from the car he was in that belonged to ops and quickly spotted Callen outside of the shop on his phone. She couldn't see Deeks' so she guessed that he was inside hopefully ordering her something strong_._ She pulled into the parking lot and saw the blue car pull in behind her parking several rows back. Kensi quickly got out of the car and walked towards the store. In the window that Callen was casually leaning against Kensi watched the reflection of a young girl get out of the car. Kensi's curiosity peaked. Who was she?

The blue car drove away and she caught sight of Sam getting out of the car once the girl had passed him. Entering the store Kensi immediately spotted Deeks who glanced at her quickly and then again behind her. Kensi went to stand in the line at the counter and the girl who still seemed so familiar walked towards the back of the store sliding into a booth behind a large pot plant. She was smart at least. Kensi turned to glance at Callen who was just entering the store before she turned and headed straight for the booth. The young girl tried to escape, she tried to slip out of the booth but Deeks appeared out of nowhere and blocked her path.

By then every occupant in the store was staring at the group and Kensi ran her eyes over the girl her frown deepening. Now that she was up close she looked even more familiar.

"Why don't we sit and you can tell me who you are" Kensi suggested gently to the girl whose eyes were wide with panic and her breath was leaving her lips in breathy gasps. She just nodded at Kensi and quickly dropped down into the booth feeling her cheeks flush at the attention she was gaining.

"Look you're not in trouble just tell us who you are" Deeks said who had sat down next to Kensi. Sam and Callen stood beside the table now. Finally the girl looked up from behind the curtain of brown hair she was hiding behind and looked straight towards Kensi,

"You're my aunt"

**First chapter so pleaaaaaaaaaase review!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Nina xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 2**

"_You're my aunt"_

Around them nothing had changed, people were still ordering coffee and meeting friends; they were chatting and going about their business as if nothing had happened. At the table in the back corner of the shop partly concealed with a large decorative pot plant the world had stopped if only for a moment.

"You're my aunt" the words hung in silence and everybody froze. Callen, Sam and Deeks tensed their gazes flicking between the two females sitting opposite of each other. Kensi sat, completely still simply blinking at the girl in front of her. It wasn't long before she shook her head her brow creasing,

"What's your name?" she asked gently as if trying to sooth a frightened child,

"Laura" the girl said simply her eyes not straying from Kensi's,

"Well I'm sorry Laura but I don't think you've got the right person. I don't have any siblings" Kensi said and there was the slightest change in her voice that the boys caught and most probably wouldn't have if they hadn't known her for so long. It happened, they had noticed, whenever Kensi spoke around her family. Not that it happened very often she tended to avoid it like the plague.

Deeks observed the young girl in front of him with curiosity. He was relieved now that they had discovered that she wasn't a threat. When Kensi had rung them to alert them of the tail she had picked up the men had been on high alert and he hadn't managed to keep the worst possible situations form his mind. He could see a vague resemblance the girl held to his partner. She too had brown, curly hair and an olive complexion. Deeks was dragged out of his thoughts as Laura spoke,

"That you know of" she said and Kensi frowned slightly. Callen watched the junior agent carefully. Family was not a light topic for her and it was something they had in common. Callen watched intently and visibly watched as Kensi pulled up the walls that shielded her from the unknown her eyes becoming distant and losing their normal spark. Protecting herself. Protecting herself as she had learned to since her fathers death. Callen wondered if they knew the whole story of her father's death not to mention her mother whom they knew nothing about. Kensi sighed,

"I'm sorr-" but Kensi was cut of mid apology,

"You're Kensi Blye your father died when you were fifteen and your mum left when you were about six. She left when you were at school and she was supposed to be picking you up but she didn't" Laura recited and Kensi's brow quirked in surprise.

A fleeting image flickered through Sam's mind. A small girl in a wrinkled school dress, because Kensi would not have been the type to stay out of the dirt, sitting on the side of the road her backpack, much like the one's his own children had, strapped to her back. They were all forced to focus back on Laura though as she continued,

"And then she had my mum" Laura said quietly her voice quiet like Kensi's had been not moments before. The latter woman sat rigid the frown still contorting her face and she didn't speak.

There was a long silence and it was Callen that broke it knowing that Kensi was the most confused of all and that she needed a moment to process what was going on. He knew how it felt to have let go of the idea of family. To have let go of the dream of that bond between family that can't be replaced no matter how hard you try. Sure, you could make your own family, yes, you could pick your own brothers and sisters and right now his were in the same room. And he knew that if he lost any of them he'd hardly survive. Losing them was not an option. When he'd learned about Amy his world had been turned upside down. Callen could only hope and pray that Kensi got to meet her sister. That Kensi's sister would still be alive and well and wanting. But why was her daughter here?

"Why don't we get out of here, go back to the boat shed" he said gently and Kensi turned towards him with a hollow expression before she slowly nodded. Deeks stood up and Kensi slipped out of the booth and walked out of the busy coffee shop unable to hear anything but the deafening thuds of her own erratic heartbeat and feeling nothing but the nausea swirling uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

**Chapter two.. I know it's very short and nothings really been explained yet but I wanted to get a little more up,**

**hope you liked it regardless and would very much love you all if you took a second to send a review,**

**Thanks,**

**Nina**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter three**

"Have a seat" Deeks said and Laura smiled gratefully at him while she pulled out a chair at the table,

"Would you like a drink, tea, coffee?" Sam asked trying to make the girl feel a little more at ease. She shrugged slightly,

"Water? If that's okay"

"Course" Sam said with a smile pulling out a glass but as he turned to the sink he heard the door open and turned to his left to see Kensi walking into the room Callen only a step behind her. Sam handed Laura the glass as Kensi sat down offering her a hesitant smile. She began to speak, her mouth opening before she closed it trying to gather her thoughts. Kensi sighed,

"There's something that doesn't make sense" Kensi said simply watching the girl carefully. Sam turned focusing back on Kensi before letting his gaze flicker to Callen for only a minute who was looking just as serious as Kensi,

"I'm not even old enough to have a daughter around your age, if I have a younger sister she certainly couldn—" Sam watched the girl carefully who looked down at Kensi's words fiddling with her sleeve,

"You do have a younger sister" the girl confirmed not looking up,

"She's my step mum" she said a moment later with a small shrug. Kensi frowned, almost taken aback, had she really thought that she could dismiss the entire thing just because one thing didn't add up. She sighed,

"Where's your bag?..I saw you yesterday, you had a bag with you, where is it? Where did you sleep last night?" she asked in a bundle of nervous questions which had not been what she had planned to say at all.

"I stayed at a hotel, my bags there" Kensi nodded at her answer,

"How old are you?" she asked,

"Fifteen" Laura said almost proudly and a faint smile graced Kensi's lips before she nodded.

"You want to know why I'm here" she said and Kensi nodded again while shrugging,

"I'm sorry I…I don't have family. I mean I thought ….."Kensi trailed off unsure of her words and Laura just shrugged,

"Does your Mum know that you're here?" Kensi asked suddenly, looking up. When Laura's cheeks tinged a moment later Kensi raised an eyebrow,

"Don't you think she'll be worried?" the agent asked softly but Laura just shrugged,

"She probably won't even notice" the girl muttered and Kensi watched her carefully unsure of how to respond to her…..niece?

It was then that Callen's phone rang and they all jumped before he quietly apologised and turned to walk from the room,

"I bet she's worried" Kensi said and watched the moisture well in Laura's eyes who ducked her head quickly,

"Do you want to call her?" Laura shrugged but nodded and Callen walked back into the room,

"There was a missing persons report put out for Laura Harris yesterday afternoon" he said quietly and after a second Laura nodded towards him.

"I'll take care of it" he said and Kensi nodded while she slid her phone towards the teenager before standing up and moving back towards Sam and Deeks whose eyes she carefully avoided.

A teary conversation later Laura looked up to Kensi who threw her a small smile,

"She wants to talk to you" she said in a quiet voice and Kensi sucked in a deep breath. This was her…..sister? Half sister on the phone, wanting to speak with her. She briefly felt Deeks' fingers brush over hers that were clenched around the bench behind her and nodded before accepting the phone,

"Hello"

"Kensi?" a cautious voice asked,

"Yeah"

"Oh god..oh my god" she knew the woman was in tears and Kensi quickly glanced towards Laura wondering how much she looked like her mother,

"I'm so sorry, it's just…we've been looking for you for so long now and she found you and then she ran away and I didn't know where she was ..I…she's okay?"

"It's okay I understand, she's fine" Kensi assured the woman,

"Oh thank you, thank you. I'm getting in the car right now to come and get her I'll be there, will she be alright till then, is that okay?" Kensi blinked catching up with the fast words,

"Yes…yeah that's fine, We'll see you soon" Kensi said before bidding the woman good bye and handing the phone back to Laura who began to once again assure her mother that she was fine.

When she hung up Kensi shook off the Laura's thanks as she handed the phone back to Kensi.

There was a beat of silence before Kensi spoke,

"Why don't you stay with me tonight, you don't need to stay at a hotel"

"If you want to of course" Kensi haphazardly tacked on the end and the edges of Laura's lips quirked upwards before she nodded,

"Okay" she accepted and Kensi smiled earnestly this time happy that she'd done something right, that there was something she could do,

"Well why don't we go and get your things" Laura nodded before standing,

"Do you want to come with us?" Deeks' looked up at Kensi as she directed her question towards him and quickly searched his partners eyes before nodding,

"We're partners Kens we don't do things alone" he joked and she smiled while still rolling her eyes even though he could see the small trace of relief knowing that she wasn't going to be alone with the girl she had just met. Her niece.

"Hetty said to take the day off Kens" Callen said from behind her and she nodded,

"Thanks Callen" she said and he nodded catching her eye while Sam said good bye to Laura.

Kensi and Laura got in the car while Deeks quickly finished talking with Callen and Sam about the case. The junior agent smiled towards Laura flicking her fingers not knowing what to say,

"So are you a cop or something?" Laura asked suddenly and Kensi smiled,

"Uh yeah I'm a..federal agent kind of thing we look for…" she said quickly and unsurely before trailing off knowing that 1. She couldn't actually tell Laura anything about her job and 2. The fifteen year old girl sitting in the backseat certainly didn't need to know anything about her job.

"Like a cop yeah" she said awkwardly and Laura just smiled and nodded before leaning back against the seat uneasily. Kensi could have kissed Deeks a moment later when he climbed into the car throwing her and Laura a big smile. He started the car and she smiled to Callen and Sam as they pulled away from the boatshed,

"So Laura, is it just Mum and you at home or do you have brothers and sisters?" Deeks asked chattily and Kensi caught Laura perk up and begin to chat to Deeks about her family,

"No it's actually pretty crowded, there's me and Dad and Mum and my brothers and sisters. I have five"

"Whoa must be pretty busy then" Deeks said and Laura nodded,

"Yeah it is, I'm the oldest and I've got two little brothers and two little sisters. There's Ben who's thirteen he's my actual brother and then there's Tyler who's six and then there's Lily who's three and Mary she's only six months, they're your actual family I suppose" she said and Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat. 12 hours ago she had no family and now all of a sudden she had a half sister and ..nieces and nephews, six of them? Kensi felt the panic rise but sucked in another deep breath hearing Deeks laugh at something Laura had said.

Why was it so easy for him?

She couldn't even think of asking if Laura had any siblings, she couldn't do this.

She was hopeless at this.

**Hey everyone, this is the next chapter of Lost and Found hope you liked it, we'll meet the rest of the family next chapter hopefully and maybe even get some more Kensi x team especially deeks and callen time.**

**Anyway hope you liked it! Love a review if you've got a second thankssss**

**Definitely want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far!  
>AngelVanguard – <strong>

He's always looking out for his girl : ) : ) Love this so much : ) Indeed he is and I'll hopefully get some more of the two of them in the next chapter. I'm really glad that you were shocked that she was Kensi's niece I like surprising people! : ) Hope you like this one Thanks for the support xx

**Annabeth – **

Not so sure how good I really am at story juggling but hopefully I'll get better now that the holidays are here! YaaaaY! Hope you're still liking it and thank you very much for the review!

**AshLiz** –

I'm really glad you like it hope you like this chapter too, thank you for the review!

**Izzie – **

Thank you so much! I'm really really happy and flattered that you are liking my stories : ) Sorry you had to wait so long for an update on this one

**Louise (Redmangan23) – **

This is another kind of short one I hope it's alright though and there's definitely loads more to follow.

**Miley-avril – **

Hope you're still kind of curious : ) Sorry about the cliff- hanger, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
